


Fake Boyfriend

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, F/M, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: 「我想你必須知道，榮恩是我的男朋友，」妙麗講得很快，就像是事前已經練習過很多次：「也許你會覺得很突然，那是因為我們並不想公開關係，所以大家都不曉得。」鬼扯！跩哥重重地呼了口氣，他才是榮恩‧衛斯理的正牌情人，現在卻不得不在這裡聽這些讓人發火的謊話。中文字數：8535字





	

**Author's Note:**

> 寫在前面：  
> 與BBC的圖文交流，因為寫作時間的關係所以和情人節沾了一點點邊。以跩哥與榮恩交往為前提，獨立於原作的故事，有些許的煽情描寫。

Fake Boyfriend

 

「假設一天能有四十八小時，衛斯理，」他揚著下巴由下而上睥睨眼前的紅髮情人：「我向你保證，我絕對不會浪費任何一分鐘在那個麻種身上，因為那是不智的。」

「閉嘴，馬份。」然而對方僅僅是翻了個白眼：「不要叫她麻種，我們為這破事爭吵得還不夠嗎？」

跩哥不怎麼高興地發出鼻哼聲，「顯然，你搞混了重點，我們在談的是，你根本沒必要那麼做。」

「但是她有麻煩，我不能讓她獨自面對這個。」他的紅髮情人如此回覆他。

這裡是鐘塔庭院的周邊迴廊，由石塊砌成的老舊建築物，深植在土中的高大果樹將他們所站的角落給遮擋，他們就站在此處，而且雙方都顯得不大耐煩。

午後的慊意並沒有降臨在他們身上，幾名玩多多石的學生發出笑聲，陽光在果樹上留下陰影，跩哥的雙手抱於胸前，睨著眼前的紅髮情人。

事情的發生與妙麗‧格蘭傑有關，要知道跩哥從來都不喜歡這多話、又喜歡自我展現的女人，明明是個骯髒麻種，憑什麼在課堂上表現得比他好？

然而他的紅髮情人卻偏偏與她是朋友，這總是令跩哥很不開心，雖然他有十足的把握，他的紅髮情人已經屬於自己，卻無法忍受當紅髮與她走在一塊時，就像情侶一樣自然的氣氛。

何況現在紅髮所要做的，正是偽裝成她的男朋友，就在明天，而且還是情人節。

關於這點，跩哥必須強調，自己並非那些被「情人節」這個名詞給束縛住的笨女孩，他也不是真的非得慶祝這個日子不可，那太蠢了，何況自己的對象還是個高個子男孩，在這類節日討好對方顯然變得不是如此必要。

只不過即使像他這種男人，也絕對不能接受，自己的另外一半和別人以情侶相稱，就算那只是假的，同樣令人無可忍耐。

「……波特呢？」在不遠處傳來一陣歡呼聲後，跩哥抖抖唇，壓抑內心所有的不滿，勉強地平靜開口：「她為什麼不去找那個疤頭？」

「哈利是金妮的男朋友，」榮恩‧衛斯理──他的紅髮情人皺起臉，神情複雜的說：「全葛來分多都知道這件事，當然，寇馬也是。」

「你也是我的男朋友，」他幾乎是咬著牙說出這些話的：「而且格蘭傑比誰都清楚這一點。」

榮恩以一種怪異的眼神在他身上打量。「至少寇馬不知道。聽著，馬份，」他的紅髮情人說：「我覺得你管太多了，這不關你的事。」

「噢？」跩哥挑起半邊眉頭，他相信自從與對方約會以後，自己的怒意上限肯定提高不少，「你認為這不關我的事？」

也許是他這種緊迫的態度使然，榮恩愣了下，「是啊，我是這麼想的。」而後挺起胸膛，「我們在交往，但是這不代表我做什麼都得經過你的允許，你這白痴。」

他的情人說完這句話之後，便頭也不回的走了。那襲長袍翻出暗紅色的內裏，穿過陰影來到陽光之下，變得既光明又燦爛，更接近亮紅色，以及對方的紅髮，也如同火光的跳躍，耀眼得有些刺目。

庭院中還有著嘻笑的聲音，多多石社團的成員們很開心，誰也沒有注意到上演在角落裡的一場情侶爭吵，中央的水池也嘩啦嘩啦地噴出水流。

跩哥捏起拳頭，咂了個舌。寇馬‧麥拉不是個簡單就能擺平的傢伙，既然紅髮情人堅持這麼幹，那麼他也有自己的處理方式。

 

※

 

一個鳥鳴清脆的早晨，陽光透過拉長的玻璃窗，灑落在大廳裡，以及那座挑高、隨時模擬著戶外天氣的屋頂，也再再顯示了這是個有明媚高陽的情人節。

但是跩哥的心情可就沒這麼清爽了，他十分不愉快地狠瞪著葛來分多長桌，因為他的情人正在和那該死的麻種聊天。

衛斯理與格蘭傑是朋友，本來不是什麼值得大驚小怪的事，儘管他瞧不起麻瓜、瞧不起麻種，然而當他與一個麻瓜愛好者談戀愛的時候，就已經做好必要的覺悟，雖然他仍舊希望衛斯理能與她，以及討厭鬼波特劃清界線，但那畢竟是不可能的事。

好吧，無論如何，他平常覺得紅髮情人與他的朋友們聊天時的畫面一向很礙眼，可是再怎麼糟糕，卻也比不上這一次。

也許此刻榮恩與妙麗的交談與平日無異，只是很普通的對話，卻總是讓跩哥心底有個疙瘩，在屬於情人的日子裡假裝成情侶，更甭提他的情人的確曾經喜歡過她，多麼可惡。

波特一樣在與他們用餐，不過今天的卻沒那麼令人討厭，尤其是當金妮‧衛斯理把她的男朋友給接走以後，所有憤怒都集中在他的紅髮情人與麻種身上了。

待榮恩與妙麗用餐完畢後，他們起身，一起往大廳的出口移動。跩哥停止那隻握著叉子、虐待著可憐的烤蕃茄的手，也跟著起身，並且對克拉與高爾使了個眼色，那兩個貪吃的蠢貨顯得十分不情願，放下手上的三明治，撇撇嘴，跟在他的身後。

他們就著一段距離尾隨著前方的兩人，榮恩與妙麗穿過一道道走廊，來到舖滿庭院，寇馬‧麥拉，葛來分多的一個大塊頭，已經在那邊等著了。

跩哥停下腳步，探出半個頭，觀察著整個情況，克拉與高爾也在他的身邊一塊待命。

「喔，妙麗，妳終於還是來了，」他聽見寇馬‧麥拉對女孩這樣說，露齒一笑，卻又隨及收起笑容，皺著眉頭問道：「但是，這小子又是怎麼回事？」

「呃，嗨，寇馬。」榮恩背對著他，所以跩哥無法看紅髮情人的表情，但是從對方的聲音聽起來，還真是有一定程度上的尷尬。

「榮恩，我不記得我有邀請你。」寇馬‧麥拉冷漠地說。

「嗯，寇馬，」女孩跨前了一步，語氣平和的說：「很抱歉，我是來拒絕你的。」

寇馬‧麥拉揚起半邊的眉頭，盯著妙麗看。

「我想你必須知道，榮恩是我的男朋友，」妙麗講得很快，就像是事前已經練習過很多次：「也許你會覺得很突然，那是因為我們並不想公開關係，所以大家都不曉得。」

鬼扯！跩哥重重地呼了口氣，他才是榮恩‧衛斯理的正牌情人，現在卻不得不在這裡聽這些讓人發火的謊話。

「但是你試著約我出去，因為這樣，我不得不告訴你這個秘密，」女孩接著說：「寇馬，你是個強壯的人，我想你會找到比我更適合你的女孩。」

有很長一段時間，寇馬‧麥拉都沒有開口，僅僅是把視線在兩人身上輪番掃過。

就在跩哥以為這齣鬧劇終於可以告個段落，他還來得及在午餐前重新宣告紅髮情人的所有權之時，事情卻又有了新的發展。

「妳說他是妳的男朋友？」寇馬‧麥拉說話的時候，鼻孔跟著張開。

女孩點點頭，而紅髮情人也這麼做了。

寇馬‧麥拉以一種非常憤怒的神情，怒視著榮恩：「所以他是雙性戀，而且還同時和兩個人交往？」

「什……什麼？」榮恩以音節表達了疑惑。

「耍我很有趣嗎？」寇馬‧麥拉跨前一步，他的紅髮情人已經算高的，但是與寇馬‧麥拉相比，卻還要小上一號，因為寇馬‧麥拉同時還很健壯：「你和史萊哲林的馬份在黑湖旁邊接吻，不要以為沒有人會看到。」

躲在一旁偷聽的跩哥微微吃驚，而妙麗也深深的吸了口氣。對她來說，找個假男友的事跡敗露可不是什麼有趣的事，跩哥則是驚訝於自己居然沒發現除了他們之外，還有其他人在場，他並不在乎交往的事被公開，但是他的紅髮情人在乎。現下還能無動於衷的，大概只有克拉與高爾，因為史萊哲林這邊，整個馬份小組都很清楚他與衛斯理的關係。

「你嚴重侮辱到我，榮恩‧衛斯理。」寇馬‧麥拉抓起榮恩的領口，語氣不善的說。

該死，他就知道寇馬‧麥拉不是那麼容易搞定的角色。跩哥不再藏匿自己，他緩緩走出死角，克拉和高爾也一起。

「哎唷，這是什麼，葛來分多們的打架嗎？」他抬起下巴，一付漫不經心的模樣，悠悠慢慢地踏步。

他們突兀的出現，讓寇馬‧麥拉在驚異之餘，鬆開了對榮恩的箝制。

妙麗與榮恩同時回過頭，女孩的表情並不怎麼疑惑，就好像早就察覺他的存在似地，跩哥不禁覺得她這麼精明，可真是一點也不可愛；榮恩就不然了，紅髮瞪大眼睛，驚呼了聲：「馬份！」

「跩哥‧馬份。」寇馬‧麥拉抖了抖唇：「這裡沒有你的事。」

沒有他的事？又來了，連續兩天，都有人對他這麼說過。跩哥發出個鼻哼，在榮恩的身邊停下：「我還以為你有點智慧，麥拉，你剛剛才說過的，自己卻忘了？」

「喔，所以你肯定聽見了你馬子──」寇馬‧麥拉瞥了眼榮恩，再把目光重新聚焦跩哥：「在和我女朋友約會的新聞了？」

『女朋友』這個詞來得太過迅速，妙麗張大嘴巴，「我才不……」

「她才不是你的女朋友，寇馬。」榮恩搶先跨前一步，擋在了妙麗前面：「不管你怎麼想，不要再來糾纏她了。」

跩哥吹了個口哨，儘管他是不喜歡衛斯理與格蘭傑這麼要好，但是他不得不承認，他的紅髮情人應對得很漂亮。

「你這騙子，榮恩‧衛斯理。」寇馬‧麥拉的眼睛瞇了起來，看向了妙麗：「想想圖書館！妙麗，妳跟我，我們聊過的那些。」

妙麗的臉龐上浮現出不理解：「我──我不記得我有說過什麼會讓你產生誤會的話……」

「誤會，」跩哥重覆了這個詞：「你聽見了，不管她和你說過什麼，都是誤會，好了，我想你該滾了。」

或許是因為跩哥的態度充滿輕蔑，寇馬‧麥拉被激怒了，作勢就要朝他撲過來，但是克拉的反應也很快，與高爾兩個人架住了寇馬‧麥拉，三個高壯的男人扭打成一塊。

跩哥冷笑了下，抓起榮恩的手，作勢就要離開。

「馬份！」妙麗叫住了他：「我不明白你為什麼要這麼說，不過，謝謝你。」

「不是為了妳，麻種。」在他說出『麻種』的時候，被抓著的紅髮情人發出了不滿的聲音，他索性改由握住對方：「我是為了他，因為妳的事，浪費了我們半天的情人節。」

她垂下眼，「抱歉，我以為這樣做可以拒絕他。」

他再度哼了聲，沒有應答。扯著榮恩的手，要將對方帶離這裡。

「等一等，」妙麗再次讓他停了下來：「叫克拉和高爾住手。」

挑了個眉，跩哥瞥眼向正打成一團的三個人，「午餐時間快到了，他們不會把他傷得太重。」

女孩嘆了口氣，自衣袋中取出魔杖，可能有她的想法，但至少她不再擋住他們的去路，跩哥不打算作任何的停留，將他的紅髮情人帶離了那裡。

走過高架橋，穿過大門，陰影隨著建築的形狀以不同的姿態投影在他們身上。

兩個在外人眼中素來不合的男人，手牽著手的畫面顯然令某些經過的學生感到衝擊，不過此刻跩哥才不管這個，他沒有打算放開對方，而紅髮情人竟也溫順地任由自己握著他，一語不發。

直到他們走到接進魔藥學教室的地窖前，榮恩才從跩哥的掌握中抽出手，湖藍色的眸子將困惑與不滿都寫了進去。「其實我們可以自己搞定他的。」

「才怪。」他語帶尖刻的說：「如果我沒有在那個時候出現的話，我保證他會在下一秒揍你。」

他的紅髮情人皺起眉頭，「要打架的話，我不見得會輸給他。」

「少來了，鼬鼠。」跩哥不怎麼愉快的說：「要是你頂著一張滿是傷口的臉，只會讓我很反胃，」並且補充了一句：「尤其是今天。」

榮恩愣了愣，眨眨眼睛，金色睫毛隨之擺動，「我以為你對情人節沒有興趣，你親口說過的？」

「我是沒興趣，」他說：「但是這不代表我不想和你一起享受今天。」

紅髮情人抬起眼，長著細小雀斑的雙頰因肌肉跟著被拉扯，揚起了沒有半絲歉意的歡欣笑容：「抱歉，我還以為……」

跩哥嘖了一聲：「然而你卻和那個麻種假扮情侶，我很不高興，你總得做出點補償才行。」

「別叫她麻種。」榮恩再一次強調，但是這回連眼角都帶有笑意：「好啦，說吧，你要什麼？」

灰色的眼珠子轉了一圈，事實上他早就有了主意，所以才把對方帶到這裡。「跟著我。」

「史萊哲林交誼廳？」當他們在一面什麼都沒有的牆壁前停下時，榮恩不解地問。

「別廢話，做就是了。」他回道，然後朝著石牆唸出通關密語，將紅髮領進了自己學院的交誼廳。

交誼廳總是在情人節這天特別冷清，偌大的空間，只有兩名動著羽毛筆的低年級生，在他們進來時疑惑地瞧了眼他身邊的葛來分多。

榮恩嚥了口口水，顯得很不自在。

「滾開，你們這些低年級的，」跩哥毫不客氣地驅趕著交誼廳僅有的兩名學生：「你們的級長命令你們，現在離開這裡，別抱怨，快點做。」

兩名學生對看一眼，不情願地收拾起書本，悻悻然地往交誼廳的出口移動。

很好。他滿意地環顧整個交誼廳，現在只剩下他與衛斯理，跩哥逕自在長沙發上坐了下來，而榮恩則怪異的看著他。

「過來啊。」他拍了拍身邊的位子，示意對方坐到這裡。

大概是不適應史萊哲林的氣氛──跩哥是這樣解讀的，畢竟不是自己的學院，總是特別陌生──榮恩的移動顯得畏畏縮縮，雙手握拳擺在膝上，以十分彆扭的姿勢在他的身邊坐下。

嘴角的弧度被拉扯起，跩哥愉快地搭住對方的肩膀，讓彼此的距離拉近幾吋，另一隻手則撥開對方的髮絲，悄聲笑道：「怎麼，你會緊張啊？」

「……廢話。」紅髮情人怪腔怪調的模仿起他的口氣：「這裡可不歡迎血統叛徒，不是嗎？」

「好吧，這倒是。」他笑了笑，然後把對方的髮絲撥到耳後，「不過沒什麼好擔心的，這裡只有我們。」

「我想，我還是回去好了。」榮恩動了動肩膀，點著小雀斑的雙頰抹上一層淡淡的紅暈。

「不可以。」對方的表情讓他玩心大起，跩哥加重了握在對方肩頭上的力道：「你答應會給我補償的。」

「我才沒有……」小聲嘀咕的紅髮撇了撇嘴，沒有其他的反抗動作。

朦朧的燈光在陰冷的地窖中特別明亮，讓所有的物件陰影分明，包括擺放於桌上的書本，在羊皮紙上投下泛黃的陰影。

紅髮情人淡金色的睫毛捲曲，它們在那張有著雀斑的臉蛋上投下影子，使得對方的鼻樑變得更加立體，除此之外，玫瑰色的唇瓣緊抿著，在光影的視覺效果下更加有色澤。

他伸出手，勾起對方的下顎，欺上了榮恩的嘴巴。

淺淺的一個吻，他們分了開來，紅髮情人眨眨眼，淡金色睫毛隨之搧動，湖藍色的眸底是他的輪廓，裡面帶著一些他所熟悉的慾望，以及伴隨著不自在而來的壓抑。

再一次，他們又吻起了對方，而且比上一個吻還要來的更加深入，跩哥的舌頭舔了舔對方柔軟的嘴唇，而榮恩便張開嘴巴，讓他進入了對方的口腔。他將對方脖子上的圍巾給扯下，這團毛呼呼的二手貨實在多餘，跩哥隨便將它甩在一旁，紅黃色的葛來分多精神就被披在沙發遠端的扶手上。

為了更加的享受這個吻，他們變換了一下姿勢，榮恩轉正了身體，整個人面向著他，而跩哥則抬起腿，一隻腳橫跨在沙發，只剩下另一隻還踩在地板，調整了一個舒服的角度。

相較於他幾乎佔據整片沙發，榮恩於是雙手攀上他的脖子，索性跪坐在旁邊，他能感受到對方的髒皮鞋隔著長褲抵在他的大腿，不過這沒有讓他感到不舒服，跩哥的手支撐著紅髮情人的腰部，持續這個漫長的吻。

舌尖擦過上顎，明顯的觸感讓人有那麼些興奮，衛斯理的口腔是如此溫暖，伴隨著甜甜的味道，還有早餐的培根香氣，不過跩哥沒有去舔吮這些地方太久，對方的舌頭便壓了上來，似乎不滿意被人給乎略。

舌面摩擦在一起的時候，另一個人的氣息格外強烈，他能在呼吸間同樣嗅到對方好聞的香味，不知道是來自那頭如火燄般的紅髮，點綴著小雀斑的白皙肌膚，還是那件洗了又洗的二手衣服，無論如何，跩哥太喜歡這個，所以他任由這些氣味佔領他整個鼻腔。

打轉在舌尖的，是兩個人所分泌的唾液，舌頭的交纏使得這些口水發出了充滿挑逗的水聲，刺激耳膜，帶來了另一種的感官饗宴。然而這些唾液在過程中，還來不及吞下，便從嘴角的一邊滑落，畫了道晶瑩的路逕，從榮恩的下巴滴下，卻墜落到跩哥的毛衣上，水印沒有殘留太久，即刻就被毛衣的纖維所吸收。

跩哥微微偏頭，從這個位置，他的舌頭能有更舒服的角度，榮恩抱著他後頸的雙臂很舒服，他透過這個點，明白對方也同樣樂衷於此刻的吻，雖然他不喜歡二手毛衣的劣質觸感，不夠柔軟，還有些毛燥，可是對方的緊擁，仍然讓他在心情上感到愉悅。

原先還搭在榮恩腰部的手動作起來，跩哥開始對一個吻感到不滿足了，於是他掀開毛衣的一角，讓對方的白色襯衫露出半截。

他的手指同樣掀起襯衫下襬，指尖碰觸到對方光滑的皮膚，進而向上撫摸。或許是因為他的指尖有些冰涼，紅髮情人微微顫慄，起了小小的疙瘩，卻很快就適應這個溫度而消掉了。

舌頭擦過對方每一顆牙齒，彼此的舌尖再次糾纏起來。因為沒有其他人在場的緣故，所有的聲音都變得更加清晰，口水所發出的聲音充斥在交誼廳的每個角落，以及兩個人氣息的紊亂交錯。

跩哥的手指在襯衫之下，慢慢地在對方的脊骨遊走，接吻並沒有讓他忘記如何動作，被勾起的慾望反而令他更急切地撫弄起情人的身體。

對方的毛衣被他捲了上來，然而襯衫的伸縮性遠遠不如前者，扣上的釦子造成了阻礙，於是他隻手解開下方的幾顆鈕釦。

他們的親吻持續了相當久的時間，才終於告個段落。紅髮情人連耳根都是紅的，延伸整張面頰的緋色是這般漂亮，過於紅潤的唇瓣還透著晶亮的色澤。

呼吸還沒能調整過來，對方也是。不過跩哥現在沒有心思去關切彼此的呼吸狀況，他想要繼續下去。他的嘴唇貼上對方的頸部，光潔的觸感讓他喜愛，或許是方才圍有圍巾的之故，似乎特別溫暖。

稍加攏起嘴唇，跩哥在榮恩的脖子上絡下一個綿密而茸長的吻，唇瓣與皮膚間發出了其特有的聲響，直到他滿意了，才在另一個位置也這麼做。

榮恩的嘴唇貼在他的耳邊喘息，時不時地親吻他的耳朵，近距離發出的音效特別大聲，卻反而更加充滿情趣。

他開始覺得紅髮情人身上的毛衣十分礙事。跩哥將對方的毛衣自下而上拉扯，而對方馬上理解了他的用意，順從地伸直手臂，將毛衣給脫掉，隨意地掛在沙發椅背上。

這下子他可以毫無阻礙的繼續解釦了。跩哥於是提起手，將對方的繫好的領帶給扯下，不同材料的布料在磨擦時發出悉悉簌簌的雜音，他把它給拋到沙發一旁的長桌，正好掛在那本書與羊皮紙的上方。

接著，他把對方剩下來還未解開的鈕釦也一一鬆開，很快地，整件襯衫的釦子都不再繫著，衣服只是形式上的掛在那兒。手指滑過眼前男孩的鎖骨，到了胸口，指腹底下良好的感度與應有的彈性，總能令他流連不捨。

剝去一部份衣服，裸露出半個肩頭，光潔的肌膚呈現在眼前，跩哥也很喜歡榮恩的這個部位，那裡很性感，而且不是每個人都能有如此好看的肩膀，至少克拉沒有、高爾也沒有，他的唇瓣移到了對方露出的肩部，輕巧地給予一個吻。

「馬份……」他的情人呢喃著他的名字，然後明顯意亂地撥弄起他的金髮。

「……你還喜歡她嗎？」跩哥的鼻子靠在對方的肩上，輕聲問道：「妙麗‧格蘭傑？」

懷中的情人震了震，大概是沒有料到他會突然發問。「我不知道……」榮恩吸了口氣，「但是我確定，我現在只想和你這樣做。」

「這不是最好的答案，衛斯理，你知道的。」他嘆道：「不過還不至於無法接受。」

他再一次親吻對方的肩頭，然後把目標轉到了對方的乳首，淡紅色的小巧凸起和周邊的乳暈，在燈光下泛著淺淺光澤，如同某種好吃的糖果，跩哥在那裡同樣落了個吻，便探出舌頭，以舌尖輕點。

紅髮情人一如既往的敏感，在乳尖被舌頭碰觸的時候，縮了縮脖子，他得說對方的反應真的很有趣，讓他燃起了逗弄的興致與更加火熱的慾望，跩哥這次加大了面積，讓整個舌面覆蓋在上，滑過粉色的乳頭。

唾液沾濕了整片乳暈，畫面刺激視覺神經，他的頭側向另一邊，依樣舔吮著，同時手指按壓起方才舔過的部份，以指甲攫取對方的乳頭，那裡已經因情慾而挺立起來。

「見鬼的梅林……」榮恩發出滿足的嘆息，攀著他的手緊抓在跩哥的肩膀上。跩哥扯起嘴角，停下舌頭，惡意地用牙齒輕咬，果然引起對方一陣驚呼。

他愉快地離開了那裡，抬頭便看見紅髮情人那對湖色的眸子水光閃爍，瞳仁之中金色的身影被映得朦朦朧朧，卷曲的淡金色睫毛沾上些許淚珠，所有的慾望都是如此清晰。

跩哥感受到自己的下身，似乎已經無法再被褲頭這樣拘束住，急欲尋求解放的管道。他舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇，想要立刻上了對方的念頭是如此強烈，於是他緩緩把對方推向沙發，改由榮恩躺著，而自己居高臨下，俯視對方。

重新低過頭，舌頭順著男孩的曲線往下進犯，他來到對方的肚臍，於是舔了舔這個小孔，予與對方更多的刺激。

再向下幾吋，他停在對方的褲頭前，跩哥熟練地扯開對方皮帶上的金屬扣環，再將褲頭拉鍊給拉下，榮恩已經勃起的性器，在內褲裡撐起一個顯而易見的形狀，他朝紅髮不懷好意的笑了笑，接著就要拉下對方的內褲──

然而就在此時，有人倒吸了一口氣。「跩哥──」尖銳、高亢的女聲出現得不合時宜，潘西‧帕金森已經站在沙發的旁邊：「我──我知道你跟衛斯理的關係，可、可是，是不是應該稍微注意一下場合？」

他揚起半邊的眉頭，因為他可一點也不覺得在交誼廳這麼做有何不可，要知道這裡在剛才只有他們兩個人！

除了潘西之外，米莉森‧布洛德也站在旁邊，高大的女孩不以為然地用鼻子發出個哼聲，就像看到了什麼髒東西。而潘西的臉色更糟糕，她咬住自己的下唇，顯得既浮躁又不甘心。

紅髮情人臉上瞬間失去了血色，點綴了小雀斑的雙頰蒼白，但這僅僅維持一下子，便又被另一波的紅潮所覆滿。

榮恩慌忙地推開跩哥，害他的腰部撞上沙發扶手，險些向後仰倒。不過他的紅髮情人可無暇顧及這個，榮恩從沙發站了起來，把褲頭扣起，並且試圖拉回拉鍊，或許是因為太過緊張，動作相當不利索，甚至異常笨拙。

「該死的！」羞恥令紅髮幾乎就要流下眼淚，跩哥倒也挺喜歡對方的糗樣，儘管他對潘西與米莉森的打擾感到不悅，仍然因紅髮的模樣而發出帶有嘲弄意味的輕笑。

湖色的眸子惱怒地瞪了他一眼，拉鍊終於就定位，對方抓起毛衣，連襯衫都來不及扣好便直接套上，接著抓起領帶，快速地往門口的方向逃了。

目送對方狼狽的身影，他完全無法克制地爆笑出聲，紅髮情人實在太有趣了，從來都不曾令他感到無聊。

「跩哥。」潘西再一次叫了他的名字，跩哥才把目光從已經沒有人的入口移開，看向她。

她選擇在他的身邊坐下，米莉森則繞到另一張沙發，似乎不想太接近方才他與紅髮情人的調情地點。

潘西這次的語氣不再那麼尷尬了：「我想，交誼廳不是個親熱的好地方，真的，」她的表情有些扭曲，甚至充滿嫌惡：「並不是每個人都想看見衛斯理那副沒有半點看頭的裸體。」

他點點頭，「如果妳們再晚進來一個小時，就會看到我們都已經把衣服穿回去了。」

無視於潘西想說什麼，卻又吞回話語的表情，跩哥沒有多加理會，而是伸出手，繞過她的背，將掛在扶手上的葛來分多圍巾拿了過來。他的紅髮情人居然忘記這個，看來還真是慌張過了頭。

跩哥有些好笑地想著，也許衛斯理到晚餐都不會出現，那個窘迫的表情實在太經典，他絕對要找個機會，好好戲弄一番。

然後再把圍巾還給他。

 

END


End file.
